Genus: Abelia. 
Species: schumanii. 
Denomination: Saxon Gold.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Abelia grown as an ornamental for use in the landscape. The new cultivar is known botanically as Abelia schumanii and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Saxon Goldxe2x80x99.
The inventor discovered xe2x80x98Saxon Goldxe2x80x99 as an individual chance hybrid seedling found in and among a crop of potted Abelia schumanii in a cultivated area of the Inventor""s nursery in Sussex, England. The inventor selected xe2x80x98Saxon Goldxe2x80x99 in 1997 based on the distinguishing traits of golden-yellow foliage, reddish stems, and high flower count in summer.
The parent plants are presumed to be Abelia hybrids. The female parent is an Abelia schumanii (unpatented) hybrid and the male parent is an unidentified Abelia hybrid. xe2x80x98Saxon Goldxe2x80x99 is distinguishable from the female parent plant by golden-yellow foliage and reddish stems.
There are no close comparison plants known to the inventor. When compared to Abelia xe2x80x98Francis Masonxe2x80x99 (unpatented) and Abelia xe2x80x98Sunrisexe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,698), xe2x80x98Saxon Goldxe2x80x99 differs from both in golden-yellow foliage, reddish stems, and high flower count in summer.
Saxon Gold produces and maintains golden-yellow foliage under its recommended conditions of good sunlight, or under part-sun/part-shade conditions which may arise under a light canopy of surrounding taller plant material. Under conditions of permanent shade, the older foliage may turn to a lime-green coloration, which coloration may also arise within the center of the plant itself when the outer golden-yellow growth exerts shade over older previously golden-yellow foliage.
xe2x80x98Saxon Goldxe2x80x99 was first asexually propagated at the Inventor""s nursery in April 1997 under the direct supervision of the inventor. Asexual propagation was accomplished using tip and stem cuttings. The Inventor has since determined that Saxon Gold reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction. Propagation can also be accomplished using semi-ripe cuttings.
The Inventor made application for a grant of United Kingdom Plant Breeder""s Rights which was published in the June 2001 Official Gazette of the United Kingdom Plant Breeder""s Rights Office as Application No. AFP 23/290, and Date of Application May 18, 2001. A grant of United Kingdom Plant Breeder""s Rights was published in the June 2003 Official Gazette of the United Kingdom Plant Breeder""s Rights Office, as Grant No. 7546, and Date of Grant May 19, 2003. The first distribution to any public took place on May 22, 2002 on which date the Inventor first displayed and put on sale plants of the variety at Inventor""s own garden center.
The following represent the distinguishing characteristics of the new Abelia cultivar xe2x80x98Saxon Goldxe2x80x99. In combination these traits set xe2x80x98Saxon Goldxe2x80x99 apart from all other existing varieties of Abelia known to the inventor. xe2x80x98Saxon Goldxe2x80x99 has not been tested under all possible conditions and phenotypic differences may be observed with variations in environmental, climatic, and cultural conditions, however, without any variance in genotype.
1. Abelia xe2x80x98Saxon Goldxe2x80x99 exhibits golden-yellow young foliage.
2. Abelia xe2x80x98Saxon Goldxe2x80x99 is 1.2 meters in height and 1 meter in width at maturity.
3. Abelia xe2x80x98Saxon Goldxe2x80x99 exhibits pale violet flowers.
4. Abelia xe2x80x98Saxon Goldxe2x80x99 exhibits reddish stems.
5. Abelia xe2x80x98Saxon Goldxe2x80x99 is suitable for use as a container or landscape plant.
6. Abelia xe2x80x98Saxon Goldxe2x80x99 is hardy to minus 10xc2x0 Centigrade.
7. Abelia xe2x80x98Saxon Goldxe2x80x99 is floriferous.